Me and That Painter
by Kencana
Summary: FFC Word Count. Diadaptasi dari onehost berjudul Oeufs D'ange.   "Maukah kamu jadi model lukisanku?" Sebuah kisah tentang pelukis dan modelnya.


**Disclaimer :** Asumiko Nakamura

**Word Count :** 900 (story only)

**Note :** Fanfic ini diadaptasi dari onehost 7 halaman berjudul Oeufs D'ange (pendek sekali, ya). Saya mencoba mengembangkannya dengan menambahkan monolog sang tokoh utama dan beberapa adegan. Sekedar info, tokoh-tokohnya tidak diberi nama, jadi tidak ada nama tertulis di sini.

* * *

**Me and That Painter**

* * *

Aku sedang termenung sendiri di depan jembatan. Tak kupedulikan udara yang semakin dingin. Lalu, kudengar sebuah suara.

"Maukah kamu menjadi model lukisanku?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang. Aku yakin bahwa akulah yang diajaknya bicara. Tidak ada siapapun di sini selain aku dan gadis itu. Wajar saja. Di udara sedingin ini, orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam di rumah mereka yang hangat.

Dan, entah kenapa, aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

* * *

Akhirnya, disinilah aku. Duduk di rumah gadis itu, dan menjadi model lukisannya. Sebagai model, kerjaku bisa dibilang gampang. Aku hanya perlu duduk manis dan tidak banyak bergerak. Selama sesi melukis itu, kami jarang bicara. Gadis itu hanya mengatakan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang pelukis yang membutuhkan model cowok (dan kebetulan dia memilhku). Setelahnya kami diam, dan aku juga tidak ada inisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

Saat melukis, gadis itu sesekali makan telur masakannya. Terus terang aku agak terkejut karena jarang ada pelukis yang makan sambil bekerja. Rupanya ia tidak takut makannya menodai hasil lukisannya.

"Silakan makan."

Gadis itu menyuguhkan telur setengah matang padaku. Aku memang suka telur, tapi aku tidak suka telur setengah matang.

"Telurnya setengah matang. Aku tidak akan makan ini," kataku jujur. Tidak peduli dia akan tersinggung.

"Oh, begitu." Hanya itu reaksi gadis itu. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda kekesalan. Setelah itu, dia menghabiskan telur setengah matang itu.

Kami kembali membisu setelah itu.

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi melukisnya. Aku menghela napas lega. Terus terang, duduk diam selama hampir dua jam membuat ototku pegal.

"Oke, ini bayaran hari ini."

Gadis itu memberiku sejumlah uang dan aku menerimanya dengan senang. Sebelum aku berlalu, kudengar gadis itu memanggilku.

"Hei."

Aku menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Apa aku kelupaan sesuatu?

"Telurnya, bagaimana seharusnya aku memasaknya agar kamu mau makan?"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Tak kusangka dia akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Jika itu digoreng, mungkin aku akan memakannya," jawabku.

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berlalu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali datang ke rumah gadis itu. Seperti kemarin, aku duduk di kursi yang disiapkannya dan dia mulai melukisku. Entah bagaimana hasil lukisannya, aku tidak berminat untuk melihatnya. Yang penting, aku dapat uang hasil kerjaku.

Seperti kemarin juga, gadis itu makan sambil melukis. Dari baunya sih, pasti itu telur. Gadis itu pasti suka telur.

"Silakan makan." Gadis itu menyodorkan sepiring telur padaku.

Aku menoleh tanpa berminat. Pasti telur setengah matang lagi. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Itu telur yang telah digoreng. Tak kusangka gadis itu benar-benar menggoreng telurnya. Aku makan dengan lahap. Masakannya enak sekali.

"Ng… terima kasih makanannya," kataku canggung, setelah selesai makan.

"Sama-sama," kata gadis itu sambil terus melukis.

Setelahnya, kami kembali diam. Tapi suasana tidak sekaku kemarin. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku menerima bayaran hari ini.

* * *

Selama seminggu itu, dimulailah rutinitasku sebagai model lukisan gadis itu. Setiap aku datang ke sana, pasti selalu disuguhi telur goreng. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah bosan menyantapnya.

"Kamu suka telur?" tanyaku spontan suatu hari. Entah dari mana keberanianku timbul.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Tidak juga. Tapi, kulihat kamu suka telur, makanya aku memasakkannya setiap hari untukmu. Dan berkatmu, aku jadi suka telur goreng."

Aku terpana.

"Ah, atau kamu sudah bosan makan telur? Mau kuganti dengan yang lain?' tanyanya, melihat aku diam saja.

Aku spontan menggeleng. "Tidak, telur saja cukup, kok."

"Oh," sahutnya datar. Setelahnya, dia kembali melukis.

Yang pasti, setelah itu kami tidak pernah diam-diam lagi. Pasti ada satu topik kecil yang kami bicarakan. Gadis itu cukup cerdas menanggapi omonganku. Ternyata dia tidak sependiam yang aku kira. Entah kenapa, aku jadi menikmati saat aku dilukis olehnya. Selain mendapat uang, jadi punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya.

* * *

"Ini bayaran hari ini."

"Terima kasih."

Aku menerima uang itu dengan sukacita. Tak terasa, sudah tiga minggu aku menjadi model lukisannya.

"Besok mungkin hari terakhir," kata gadis itu sambil mengamati lukisannya.

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Barulah aku sadar, bahwa masa kerjaku sebentar lagi habis. Setelah lukisan ini selesai, gadis itu akan menjual lukisan ini. Setelahnya, dia akan mencari model baru lagi dan akan melupakan diriku. Mungkin, aku hanya diangga

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin dilupakan olehnya. Aku ingin ada bukti diriku yang terus dia ingat.

* * *

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke rumahnya. Aku tidak ingin lukisan itu selesai. Yang aku tidak tahu, gadis itu menungguku berjam-jam dengan telur goreng masakannya.

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu gadis itu di jembatan tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak datang kemarin?" tanya gadis itu. Tidak ada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Itu…"

"Lukisan yang belum selesai tidak bisa dijual," katanya.

"Aku ingin kamu menyimpan…."

Gadis itu keburu menyela kata-kataku.

"….Lukisan yang belum selesai itu selamanya?" sambungnya. "Dasar bodoh."

Gadis itu menghampiriku dan menghapus air mata di wajaku dengan kembut. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajak pergi meninggalkan jembatan itu.

"Betapa bodohnya. Kalau lukisan itu selesai, aku akan melukismu lagi. Seterusnya seperti itu. Maaf saja ya, aku sudah merasa cocok denganmu. Jadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," kata gadis itu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N **: Endingnya gaje, ya? yah, ending di manganya sendiri emang gantung. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat _romance_ antara gadis pelukis dan pemuda itu, tapi gagal. Dasarnya nggak bakat bikin romance. Akhir kata, review akan sangat diterima dan dihargai. Terima kasih.


End file.
